Dark Side
by WhiteCeramicRose
Summary: The only real question left to her was, how did her other-half not enjoy this? ZweixVincent PWP.


Dark Side

Word Count: 812

Rated M for lemon. Proceed with caution from this point.

Timeline: In volume nine, where you first learn about Zwei's real identity.

...

* * *

...

His tongue was deep into her throat, nearly making her gag. But she liked the feeling, and her body moved accordingly to the feeling. Her hips lurched forward and her breasts were squashed into his chest. The friction of his shirt against her nipples made her shiver. She moved again to relive the feeling. Delicious.

She had dropped her crimson robe a long time ago, and it was pooled around her ankles. His one hand was low, groping and bruising her thigh. His hand grabbed her hip and his thumb dug into the sensitive spot where her stomach tapered and her thigh began. She groaned with the pain, relishing in it. His other hand was at the back of her head, allowing minimal head movement as his tongue dominated hers.

She didn't care. If control of her was what he wanted, she would give it all just to stay close.

Her hands had begun to unbutton and pulled apart straps and knots. It wasn't long until his shirt was off. She scratched her nails down his chest. He released her head and neck so that she could move on her own. She bit at his jawbone and ran her canines done his neck. She sucked and scraped, edging her way to his chest. His hands gripped her shoulders, his fingers biting into her skin.

His belt came out easily from its loops, sliding into her hands. She wrapped the leather around her fists, running the coolness against his lower stomach, right where the hair began to dip into his trousers.

He leaned back against the wall as she tugged the pants down, her hands moving with the material. When she took him into her hands, she couldn't help with her devilish smile as his breath hitched.

She leaned forward and took him into her mouth, bringing him in deep. Her tongue and mouth moving with precision in all the places that she knew drove him insane. His hips jerked into her mouth constantly, but she took it all in stride. In fact, she enjoyed the feeling.

His hands had tangled into her hair, clenching and pulling, making her breath hiss from the pain in her scalp.

How could her other-half not enjoy this?

He suddenly pulled her mouth away from him, throwing her to the floor. She sprawled and stayed there, her eyes watching him as he collected the belt that she had at some point let drop.

Her body twisted in anticipation as the first slap of the leather against connected with the front of her hips. Her body jerked upwards and she let out a drawn-out moan as he repeated the action.

The next one came across her breasts and her fingers tried to dig their way into the floor. She had begun to pant, the rough, hot sensation aiming its way to the spot between her legs, making her hips ache and the feeling go sharp and harsh.

She heard him toss the belt and he came down onto her, his teeth rasping against the tight nipple that the leather had connected with. His warm, velvety mouth soothed the pleasantly stinging pain, making her arch her back into the silky, wet warmth.

His mouth moved up to her neck all too soon for her, he started to suck on her collarbone as his hands grabbed her hips, moving and positioning them. Then one hand slipped between her thighs and started to touch and tease in areas that she had only let him touch.

She moaned for him.

And then he was slamming into her, driving her ruthlessly as he rode her. She gasped with every deep plunge, her hips straining forward to meet his every movement.

The twisting, sugary pleasure was suddenly making her whole body go still and shudder. He continued to move within her, already rebuilding the pressure in her stomach and loins. She let loose a screech as the orgasm hit her again, but this time she took him down with her with her intense convulsions.

He continued to draw out the feeling until his body was spent. He pulled out of her and she laid there, her eyes half-open as she watched him starting to get dress. When he had finished, he scooped her up into his arms and placed her onto the bed, brushing back her white hair and placing a kiss on her temple. She murmured back to him in sleepy tones.

He grabbed the red robe and draped it over her like a blanket. She pulled it closer to her and snuggled deeper into the slippery folds of the material.

She watched him with eyes only a quarter of the way open as he shut the door behind him, leaving her there until he needed her again.

And he would need her again, he always did.

At least, that's what she thought.


End file.
